


I'm...gay.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [16]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Coming Out, Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela's matchmaking skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm...gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of the latest episode  
> There will be ghost.

After the writers convention Jane and Maura are back at the dirty robber. 

 

"Thanks for coming with me tonight, I know you didn't want to."  
"What are friends for." replies Jane

 

Maura downs the rest of her wine.

 

"I thought wine was supposed to be sipped."

 

Maura doesn't answer.

 

"Are you Ok?" asks Jane  
"Yea...no."

"Is this about the surgery?"

"No it's...um...there's something I need to tell you..."

 

Maura sighs.

 

"I guess I always knew I was...I just avoided telling you...not because I thought you'd have a problem with it but because I did, I wasn't ready,"  
"Maura you're speaking in riddles."  
"I've had...crushes, well it's more than crushes really other wise I wouldn't be saying anything."  
"I still don't...are you trying to tell me your seeing someone." asks Jane  
"No I'm saying that I'm...the other reason I agreed to drinks with Sam is because I liked her, I was attracted to her."  
"And you're not saying this is the first time that has happen,"  
"I'm saying I'm gay."

"So none of the guy realationship you had were real,"

 

Maura shakes her head.

"I was trying to be someone I'm not," replies Maura

 

Jane takes Maura’s hand across the table as Maura wipes a tear from her eyes.

 

A few hours later back at Maura's place.

 

"Is everything alright with Maura?"  
"Yea why?" replies Jane

 

Angela shrugs.

 

"You seamed...cosy." replies Angela

 

Jane looks at the stairs before answering.

 

"Maura came out to me."  
"That's great." replies Angela  
"Keep you're voice down."

 

Angela mouths 'sorry'

 

"Finally you told that girl how you feel."

 

Jane looks away.

 

"You didn't tell her?"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Why not?"  
"Ma, just because she's gay, doesn't mean she'll feel the same way about me." replies Jane

 

Angela looks at Jane sadly.

 

"Don't look at me like that."  
"I should just...bang your heads together and lock you in a room."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"You staying?"  
"Yea, I might as well." replies Jane  
"Ok I'm going to bed, you need anything?"  
"Nah, I'm good." replies Jane

 

Angela puts a hand on Jane's.

 

Next morning.  
Angela comes to the kitchen, Jane's been up for hours.

 

"Morning."  
"Hey." replies Jane  
"Is Maura not awake yet?"  
"Not the last time I looked." replies Jane  
"And you've been up since."  
"4." replies Jane

 

Angela looks at her.

 

"I couldn't sleep." replies Jane  
"Sweetie."  
"I'm fine." replies Jane

 

Angela turns to the stairs.

 

"What are you..."  
"I'm just going to see if she's awake...I won't wake her if she's not."

 

20 minutes later.

 

"Is she awake?"  
"She wants to see you." replies Angela  
"Why?"

 

Angela shrugs.  
Jane climbs the stairs knocking on Maura's door.

 

"Come in." replies Maura

 

Jane enters.

Maura is sitting on her bed.

 

"Are you ok?"  
"Yea." replies Maura

 

The door locks.

 

"What the..."  
"You two need to talk." replies Angela  
"Ma open the door."  
"Not until you talk to her Jane."

 

Jane tries the door a few times.  
Jane looks on her belt and sighs.

 

"You got your phone, I left mine on the counter."

 

Maura looks on the bedside table.

 

"I swear I put it there."

"My ma took it."

 

Jane sighs dropping in a chair.

 

"Why?"

Jane shrugs.

  
"I don't understand...why is she locking us in?

"I don't know."

"Jane what's going on?"

"Nothing." replies Jane  
"Why did Angela say what she said then?"  
"I don't know."  
"This is about what I said yesterday."  
"What." replies Jane  
"You're freaked out."  
"No." replies Jane  
"You're best friend tells you she's gay there's bound to be..."  
"I don't have a problem with you being gay."  
"Why don't I believe you." replies Maura 

 

Jane sits on the bed next to Maura taking her hand.

 

"I'm so happy that you trusted me."  
"Tell me this has nothing to do with what I told you."

 

Silence.

 

"That's what I thought."

 

Maura gets up looking in some draws.

 

"What you doing?"  
"I have a spear key here somewhere."

 

Maura pulls out a key seconds later.  
She walks over to the door.

 

"Wait."

 

Maura faces Jane.

 

"You're right, but I don't have a problem with you being gay, I didn't lie about that."  
"Then what?"

 

Maura sighs turning back to the door, unlocking the door.

 

"I'm in love with you."

 

Maura turns back around.

 

"What."  
"For years now...I wouldn't say love at first sight, I'm still not sure I believe in that...a crush that turned into deeper feelings, which turned into...what I feel now."  
"You're an idiot."  
"I know." replies Jane

 

Maura closes the door putting the key on the bedside table.  
She sits on the bed leaning forward.

Angela climbs the stairs seconds later.  
She comes down a minute later smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No Angela did not walk in on her daughter having sex, so relax.  
> Couple of minutes later and she would have.


End file.
